


Maybe Next Time

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 14:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Whether it was the breath on the nape of his neck, the hand settled underneath his shirt, or more importantly the other nestled against the bulge in his jeans - everything seemed electrified. He could barely even breathe - and for all the right reasons."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe Next Time

Gavin could feel his face burn each time Geoff made even the slightest of moves. Whether it was the breath on the nape of his neck, the hand settled underneath his shirt, or more importantly the other nestled against the bulge in his jeans - everything seemed electrified. He could barely even breathe. And for all the right reasons.

Times like this came and went quicker than Gavin could care to remember, and he wanted to make the most of what Geoff was offering to him. Letting his eyes slip shut, Gavin let the rest of his senses take over - nothing but the rough touches of Geoff’s hand and the rasping voice right next to his ear filled him up. He felt near vulnerable as his green eyes shut off from the world, but he couldn’t have seen anything interesting from this position anyway. Considering Geoff had leant him over the length of the couch, taking advantage of the way Gavin had been curled by his side earlier, there was no point in even trying to watch Geoff. After all, he needed to remember this feeling. For all Gavin knew, this could be the last time this would happen. It was the same risk every time.

His hands were resting on the arm of the sofa, feebly trying to keep himself in some form of upright position but struggling from the way Geoff near-draped across his back. He could practically feel the older man smirking up against the side of his neck, watching as each movement of his hands caused Gavin to shudder and occasionally jerk, his eyes flickering behind closed lids and threatening to open. Vaguely, Gavin realised he was still holding the X-Box controller they’d both previously been occupied with, dangling it over the sofa’s arm.

Something in the back of his head wondered how the mood had changed so quickly. Sometimes it could be from one innocent touch or glance that Gavin hadn’t even remembered doing, other times, it was more intent than reaction.

Gavin was cut from his concentration by Geoff’s voice, irritatingly playful and coaxing all in one tone.

   “Do you want me to touch you?”

Gavin could have laughed, but didn’t even dare. Geoff knew the answer. All his thoughts could revolve around was the hand across his chest, blunt nails and calloused fingertips scratching and pressing in all the right places. Simply mapping out well rehearsed motions that Geoff had learnt to repeat over the time this game had begun. Knowing to run his thumb across the Brit’s hardened nipples in a smooth, circular motion because Gavin seemed to be drawn to it. Because once the rhythm broke, the jolt of it sent a rush of pleasure right where he needed it. But not enough to satisfy him. It was like the feeling was numbed for a reason out of Gavin’s control.

It was only when he felt the cool scrape of teeth against the side of his neck, that he registered that he hadn’t answered. He could feel his skin tingle and began to squirm under the feeling of it all, hot breath and less-than-careful nips under the sensitive part of his ear, causing his stomach to churn. The first sound that passed his lips was a groan, relishing in the attention that Geoff gave to his neck and jaw. Geoff couldn’t stop smirking as he bit the already marked skin of Gavin’s neck, before licking the spot clean in one hot stripe - waiting for an answer.

The Brit nodded in erratic motions, having to let his mind catch up. Geoff wouldn’t leave it that easy. Pressing his hand down, hard and warm, against Gavin’s crotch before removing the pressure lightening fast. He asked again.

   “Well?”

Gavin’s stomach lurched at the pressure and sighed, hips automatically trying to follow the touch and grind against a hand that wasn’t even there anymore, leaving him with disappointing, shallow thrusts against thin air. Geoff wouldn’t give in, moving his hand to settle on his inner thigh instead. That position alone seemed to turn Gavin into a mess. The Brit wanted to swear at Geoff, and tell him to stop being a prick about it. But it wasn’t worth it. Submitting to Geoff’s game _was_.

    “Yeah.” Gavin croaked, clearing his throat as he felt Geoff’s fingers inch towards a part of him that was aching for attention. “Geoff, _please._ Stop _-_ ”

   “-Stop?”

Gavin could have screamed as his sentence was cut off too early. Jaw slackening in disbelief as Geoff halted any kind of movement. One hand trailing down to his lower stomach, the other returning to the inside of his thigh again. So close…just a few inches and he’d be right _there_.

   “ **No** , no!” Gavin whined. He heard Geoff laugh a little, and found himself smirking for a small moment. But at the same time his eyes portrayed a different story. “You know what I meant. Please?”Gavin hoped that was all it would take. He shuffled back in impatience, and felt his arousal spike when he realised Geoff was just as turned on as him.

 The older man broke his façade for a moment, but didn’t hesitate to groan right next to Gavin’s ear as the Brit’s rear pushed back against his own aching erection, left unnoticed now for more than enough time. He allowed himself a fleeting moment of pleasure, grinding down into Gavin roughly and faintly hearing the Brit drop the controller to the floor as his weight shifted to his forearms. Then Geoff remembered what his main goal was, and that was pleasing Gavin.

Gavin could have sobbed as he felt his jeans open, the relief overwhelming, but the touch of Geoff’s fingers _phenomenal_. The older man still found the energy to tease, fingers running over the now damp cotton of Gavin’s boxers. It was as though he was tracing feather-light patterns at first, making Gavin’s brow crease in a mix of concentration and annoyance. But when Geoff altered his movements, grasping Gavin’s erection loosely, the Brit could almost forgive him for the torture of what seemed like an age.

   “Shit, **_Geoff_** …” Gavin mumbled underneath his heavy breathing, letting his hips jerk shamelessly to get as much friction as possible. But it wasn’t enough. It never was.

Geoff pressed a single kiss against the line of his jaw, a playful nip there before he departed and his eyes focused on Gavin’s cock, only briefly leaving to watch Gavin’s mouth part and eyes flutter shut. He shifted back, only to use both hands and drag the Brit’s jeans and boxers down hastily. The cold rush of air against Gavin’s length brought him back into a brief sense of control. But that was before Geoff seemed intent on bringing him to the edge.

Hand curling around the shaft, Gavin finally felt a slither of completion as Geoff’s hand pumped in firm movements. Slow at first, making sure to cover the whole length in equal strokes. Gavin bit his lip at the action, feeling the heat building in gradual, but inevitable waves. When Geoff stopped, letting his thumb drift over the head of his erection, Gavin was scared he was going to lose it far too soon.

He didn’t want it to end but at the same time he wanted release so badly. The sickly contrast of dread and anticipation left him exposed, and when Geoff paid extra attention into spreading the increasing amounts of precum across the rest of his shaft, Gavin tried to think of anything else to teeter him back into control - and failed.

 Geoff swallowed thickly as he watched Gavin’s face, eyes shutting and head lifting back, exposing his all too enticing neck. He resisted the urge, wanting to memorize and absorb every shift in Gavin’s face. Absently, he moved a hand to Gavin’s now uncovered thigh, thumb rubbing in erratic circles, copying the motions of his other hand.

He didn’t expect Gavin’s hand to cover his own, gripping with a bruising force as he began to unwind, but he returned the gesture all the same. For once, Geoff was on the same wavelength as Gavin. He wanted it to last, if not for him, but for Gavin, but at the same time didn't want to wait for that single, live-long moment.

Gavin bit his lip in a mixture of gratitude and anger as Geoff’s grip loosened, merely holding him in position. Instinctively, Gavin tried to rut into his hand, but the friction wasn’t enough. Assuring him it was okay, Geoff squeezed Gavin’s hand gently and watched as the Brit’s eyes opened hazily as his breathing regulated. Geoff could barely hold himself back as he watched Gavin’s tongue flicker out to run over the bruised and near-bleeding skin of his lip. He didn’t let himself keep eye contact with Gavin as he turned his head questioningly. Instead locking lips in a slightly uncomfortable mess of teeth and tongues.

Gavin took the moment and used it to his advantage, straightening up slightly only to grind back against Geoff’s neglected erection, earning himself no less than a moan and fingers managing to dig white, crescent-shaped marks into his thigh. He hoped Geoff might want some attention for once, but soon learned otherwise. Geoff had to stop himself getting carried away, and soon enough his hand had returned its grip around the other’s shaft, rhythm quick and fast, and Gavin almost regretted it.

 What seemed like years of teasing and endless build up, ended in mere minutes. With Geoff’s mouth against his neck, fingers scraping across his thigh and hand against his cock, Gavin tried to hold on - but couldn’t. Back arching and neck keening as he let himself ride out his climax, all that left his throat was a series of groans and Geoff’s drawn out name filling the room. Streams of cum spilt onto Geoff’s hand with each hard thrust he made, pelvis jerking up as he rode out the last of his orgasm. All the while, he felt Geoff’s touches running up his side and underneath his shirt, hand still pumping carefully to bring him to utter completion. When Gavin finally slumped forward over the arm of the sofa, utterly exhausted and panting, the silence settled in again.

 He tried to speak, just to stop Geoff from leaving, but all that came out was a hoarse, slightly feeble:

   “I can finish you off, too.”

Geoff smiled and shook his head, like he always did. Except this time, he left Gavin with a little more than a blatant excuse and a silent departure. He shuffled back, letting Gavin’s weight settle solely on the couch and the heat Geoff had brought seemed to evaporate. He even helped pull Gavin’s jeans and boxers back up, just without buttoning them, which he was grateful for. He felt like every bone in his body had crumbled.

But before Geoff left, he pressed a kiss against Gavin’s temple and mumbled a quick. “Maybe next time.”

Gavin watched questioningly as Geoff upped and left to take a shower, but he didn’t get an answer. Still, it was better than nothing.

After all, _maybe next time._

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to reblog or like this fic on tumblr:
> 
> http://teaandotherstuff.tumblr.com/post/44417262556/maybe-next-time


End file.
